


In The Elevator

by Kiryhara



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, Lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 16:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14773328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiryhara/pseuds/Kiryhara
Summary: Locked for hours in an elevator with her biggest rival, Kagura accepts the challenge proposed by Okita. Seduction? What did the Sadist want to achieve with all that? The damn piranhas in her stomach will never leave her in peace.





	In The Elevator

**Author's Note:**

> There is not much to say, just that English is not my first language, so you can find some other error.
> 
> Warning: explicit content.
> 
> Disclaimer: the characters are not mine.
> 
> Enjoy reading!

He watched her sitting in front of him, her legs flexed and holding her gaze haughtily.

"Stop looking at me, perverted sadist." she spat then, much to the boy's irritation, some reddish strands of her hair falling over her face, while the rest reached to the small of her back, her eyes as blue as the ocean. They shone boldly at that moment, while pointing an index finger at him, accusing him. "And what do you say I am ugly"

Sougo rolled his eyes. For some strange reason, I found it terribly pleasant to provoke, insult, anger or simply assault the female member of the Yorozuya; that extraterrestrial girl belonging to the strongest race in the universe, far from behaving like a lady, peaceful and sensible, had a lethal mixture of impulsiveness, stubbornness and aggressiveness, that at the least mockery on the part of the chestnut exploded like dynamite, unleashing a endless fight of katana against umbrella or simply melee.

That had been the way they interacted since they met two years ago.

"Well, you discovered me, China" he began, his usual expressionless face. "Actually, I think you're beautiful."

For her own rejoicing, the aforementioned girl blushed. "I knew it!"

"That was sarcasm, silly China."

Kagura frowned. "I knew it too!"

For Kagura, the sadistic captain of the first division of stealing taxes - who call themselves the Shinsengumi - was a big pain in the ass and his level of annoyance was equivalent to a whole year without eating his precious sukonbu. And to her dismay, she was trapped an hour ago in that metallic space called an elevator according to what Gin-chan has taught her. And apparently, there was no sign of being able to get out of there soon. Now, while I could not blame Okita for the failure of the device, I felt the absurd need to recharge it with all its sorrows; he was her rival, if he was close to her, he would automatically be the one to blame for everything. A brilliant logic And the situation became more stressful knowing that he could not break the device because he had promised the natural permanent that it would not harm anything in that job they took.

_"Damn, what did I do to deserve this?"_   They both thought to themselves. _"Oh, I remembered."_

In the elevator commandos, there was an umbrella nailed with force, which caused, for some reason, an electrical fault and that both were stuck on the 14th floor of that building.

Why was that purple umbrella stuck there? Sougo's fault. Stupid China jumped on him to hit him the moment he entered the elevator and he, out of pure reflexion, dodged the attack that was then crashed into the commandos. The doors had already closed by then, leaving them in that hell. They had no choice but to tell their respective superiors what had happened - thanks to Okita's cell phone - and wait for help. Fortunately, the girl who threatened to end her life throwing herself from the 18th floor of that building had been successfully intercepted. To convince her not to do it was the work of the Yorozuya, the Shinsengumi was there because well, they are the police.

"Of all the nice people ... I could have been locked up with, and it had to be with you!"

"I think exactly the same." the chestnut held his gaze that soon became a silent battle. You could almost see the electricity emanating from his eyes and crashing fiercely.

They remained in that silence for a few moments, which seemed eternal to Kagura. For some time it had been difficult to hold the crimson gaze of his rival. He began to move uncomfortably and to his own annoyance, he looked away first. Okita smiled proudly of having overcome her.

"Stupid Sadist"

"China monster."

* * *

 

Gintoki yawned lazily, watching for the fourth time the clock that adorned the wall next to him. Lugo stared at the elevator that was surrounded by people trying to fix it.

"What is it that takes so long?"

"Gin-san, I know you're worried about Kagura-chan, but we can not do anything." Shinpachi said, putting a hand on his boss's left shoulder.

"Oh, Kagura, I'm not worried," he said as he put his little finger in his ear. "I just want to go home and read the Jump."

A vein exploded in Shinpachi's forehead. "I thought you cared a bit about Kagura-chan, she's been locked up with a guy for an hour!"

"So what?" Hijikata said after giving her last drag on her cigarette. "They should not be doing anything other than insulting themselves and grabbing at each other."

"Poor Souichiro-kun." Gintoki feigned a voice of sadness, "Kaura-chan will kill him."

"His name is Sougo and, in reality, he has always been contented with the Chinese girl, despite everything, he is aware that she is a girl." Hijikata said.

"Well, Kagura-chan has also been content with him for fear of being taken to jail."

"Sougo has not killed her yet because he thinks it's not worth doing."

"Kagura-chan thinks the same too."

The blue antagonist beam passed between the eyes of both men. The vein that now stood out on everyone's forehead was about to explode. Shinpachi looked at them like the idiots they are.

"I hope Souichiro-kun does not make her angry anymore, there may be a funeral tonight." Gintoki said, keeping the feigned calm.

"You're wrong, it's totally the other way around." Hijikata mimicked.

"This does not make any sense." Shinpachi shook his head and started to observe Kondo, who was crying in front of the elevator doors saying something like, _"Sougo, my dear son, I will remember you forever."_ , a gust of wind approached him and the next thing he saw was Hijikata and Gintoki in front of the same doors.

"Kagura, Gin-chan demands that you finish with Souichiro-kun! I'll give you 300 yen!"

"Sougo, as your vice-commander ordered you to make the Chinese girl bite the dust!"

Shinpachi simply hit his face with the palm of his hand.

* * *

 

"You are the king of sadists!" Kura shouted.

"And you're a gluttonous monster!" Sougo replied back to the insult.

"Steals taxes!"

"Flat alien chest!"

"You have a sister complex!"

"You're the one with a big brother complex!"

"Your father is a gorilla!"

"Kondo-san is not my father, and your father is bald!"

"Do not mess with daddy's bald, stupid chihuahua"

They were both standing, yelling so close that they could spit in their faces if they wanted to. The Yato tried to dive enough to not seem so small next to his rival. Okita cocked her face and smiled arrogantly.

"What?" Kagura asked, becoming more annoyed by his stupid smile.

"China, you can not live without me, admit it, you like me."

The girl opened her eyes in surprise at such a statement, realizing then how close he was to the boy. The blue sky met once again with bright crimson and the teenager almost felt her heart explode in her chest. He quickly returned to his senses and kneeled him right in the crotch. Once she saw him in a state of agony, he smiled when he noticed that the warmth of his cheeks was fading.

"Probably that's the other way around, stupid sadist." She began then, without erasing the smile. "But quiet, the great Kagura-sama understands that she's so beautiful you could not help it."

"Pft, silly China." the chestnut  sat down, finally recovering from the throbbing pain of the blow. "You are so ugly that no man, alive or dead, of this world or the others, would notice you."

The Yato ignored the throbbing pain that pierced his chest once he had heard those words and instead simply shrugged. "Gin-chan says that denial is bad."

Unpredictable as it was, Kagura sat on the floor with little delicacy in front of him and rested her head on the cold metal wall, watching the one with light hair.

"Stop looking at me, perverted China." He used the same words she had told him about half an hour ago. "Are you sure you're not trying to flirt with me? Danna is right, the denial is bad. "

She looked away quickly, focusing then on her umbrella nailed to the commandos. "How disgusting, I'm not trying"

"Well you should" he whispered to himself, but Kagura did not hear him. "If that's the case, then you should close your legs, China. I assure you that knickers are the last thing you should use to seduce me. "

A vein was marked on the forehead of the Yato, accompanied by a huge blush. Immediately she closed her legs. It seemed that the stupid sadist lacked instinct of self-preservation, or really was so stupid as to risk his life just to see her angry. Whatever it was, Kagura was ready to get her brains out and give them to the birds. At full speed he approached the police officer and, when he was near, took it from the handkerchief of his neck violently. Okita continued with her expressionless face, attentive to the next movement that China could execute.

"Listen, you fucking sadist." she began with a menacing tone of voice. "If I had ever tried to seduce you, I would have succeeded long ago. No man would resist being with the great and beautiful Queen of Kabuki-cho."

Sougo cocked his head. "Beautiful? Under what absurd standards of beauty?"

She tightened her grip on the handkerchief.

"Stop saying I'm ugly, sadist! When I say no man, you're also included, corrupt policeman! If I put my mind to it, you would not be able to get away from me ever again!

The young man smiled. To really disturb China was so damn pleasant, that I would even consider it a sin. I wanted to prove how far she was willing to fight him. I wanted to know once and for all if that tingling feeling in my stomach holding her so close was only because it had made her angry or if it was something else. And if the opportunity was happening now, why not? he would check it, but very in his twisted way.

"Jeee ~ you're very sure of yourself, China." Kagura's fierce face deepened when she saw that mischievous smile adorning Okita's lips. "I propose a challenge."

"No." she denied flatly.  
.  
"I knew you'd say that."

"So, why do you ask, sadistic idiot."

"I asked because I thought you would have enough maturity and courage to accept, but I was wrong, I see that you are still the same gluttonous girl as always." He turned his face petulantly. "A member of the most powerful race in the universe defeated by a mere human."

Kagura sharpened her eyes, clearly offended. She hated being treated like a little girl; especially him. Why did she care so much about what that subnormal man said? Besides, that sparkle in her crimson eyes did not make her feel comfortable.

"What the hell does that look mean?"

"What?" He asked innocently. "My eyes are very cute."

"Sadist, you're thinking of something twisted"

"China, it's nothing." He gestured with his hand, dismissing it. "It's just that I'm glad my challenge made you go back as a chicken. I do not know, I expected more from my eternal rival. Also, I would never reject a challenge that I will undeniably win. "

Kagura gnashed her teeth. Sougo knew how to move the threads very well so that she would fall right where he wanted her. "You have one of the most irritating personalities in this world and the others."

"You will find her more irritating when she tells everyone that you are a coward."  
  
"Arg!" She growled softly, thinking that maybe Gin-chan would scold her if she finds out that she killed the sadist and in the process damaged things that he can not pay. "You talk about challenges, but you have not told me anything until now. Tell me what it is."

"You said no."

The grip on his handkerchief intensified a little more. "Speaks."

"Seduce me, China, I challenge you to do it."

Kagura instantly released the white handkerchief and observed it with hesitation. He had said that? Was not this a joke? To hell with the butterflies in the stomach. She had piranhas eating away at her insides.

"What's wrong, delayed?" He smiled with mockery "Did not you say that no man could resist your charms? What if you set out, I could not separate from you anymore?"

The Yato swallowed hard. "I have not rejected anything."

"You do not have to say it, your horrible face betrays you."

"Well, you're bad enough to read the gestures of your opponents, to seduce you, that will be easy." And there he was again, speaking without thinking, how the hell was he going to do that?

-Well, if you lose, which is the most obvious, it will be my slave, China.

"forget this."

"What did you say?"

"It's fine!" She answered rudely, making the gesture of twisting the sleeves of an imaginary shirt, as if she was about to beat it to the ground.

And so, it had already been 15 minutes in which Kagura had remained mysteriously silent and quiet. In all that time did not take his eyes off even a second.

_"What will she be up to?"_ He found himself wondering.

_"Well, Kagura, it's time to show the super sadist you're made."_

Despite not knowing what to do-her only source of seduction information were Gin-chan's magazines and she was the first to try something like that-she started with her first movement. She came crawling with pause, looking for a reaction from him. If his vermilion hair had not fallen forward thanks to the posture, surely he could have admired a little beyond the skin smooth and white as snow that looked so soft.

_"Okay, China is not ugly."_

His thoughts faded as those deep blue eyes like sapphires met her crimson gaze less than 20 centimeters away.

_"Have her lips always been this fleshy?"_

He cursed her mentally when he smiled mischievously. He cursed her for existing, for trying to tempt him with great skill; He cursed her for being her. And he cursed himself, for that stupid challenge, for feeling so unfortunately attracted to the female he had in front, for having that stupid feeling of liking for the situation that was developing, much more than he would like to admit.

The little hand of the teenage Yato landed above the policeman's hand, and carried her to his exposed shoulder. Sougo continued to observe in trance the path his own hand made on the skin of others. He made a minority inside his head to see if he remembered if at some point of the blows given in his many fights, he felt that softness of silk under his knuckles, but he did not succeed.

The masculine hand got rid of the grip and with its own will continued its way to her neck, he felt it exhale with daydream as he continued the advance towards his lips, touching them with his thumb. He would lie if I denied that he went crazy when he saw her enter his mouth, sucking him gently. Undeniably China was winning. His sanity almost goes away.

Almost.

He withdrew his finger roughly, remaining still attached to her mouth by a thread of saliva. The temptation to try it was suffocating him. Thus, with his lips parted and insinuating, he doubted that he could hold on much. I was not going to lose; I did not want to do it. I was not going to give you that satisfaction.

He saw Kagura's hand approaching his face with clear intentions to touch him, and he accurately grasped it in the air.

"What's wrong, sadist?" Her voice came out in a whisper. "Are you afraid?"

"This is not working for you, China, I can do much better than you."

Kagura frowned. "That was not the deal, damn sadist." Just when she felt that her efforts were bearing fruit, the subnormal idiot goes and stops her.

"Well, I like to play by my own rules, whoever falls first, China."

"What do you-?"

With her wrist still in his hand, he twisted it slightly until his tendon was exposed and without a care he brought it to his mouth to bite it. The touch of his hot mouth on her wrist left her breathless, fueling a fire that was slowly growing in the pit of her stomach since that game started. Although the bite was not violent-in fact it was playful, not to say erotic-with the passage of seconds it began to ache. But the pain, for some strange reason, felt pleasant. Not that Kagura was a masochist, maybe the sadist if he had a hidden power to break anyone's will.

Copying his behavior, she pulled back her wrist and then all thought of reason left her as soon as she looked Okita in the eyes; which were completely cloudy.

It was never known who lowered the guard in the first place, nor at what moment everything happened. If either of you later wanted to recreate that moment, you would find a blank page; completely empty It happened so fast that none had the opportunity to store the memory in his memory.

The passion finally fell in torrents and bathed the body entirely. Both heard thunder within their mental hallucination, increasing increasingly the raging fury with which they kissed, touching their tongues with force, licking every vestige of saliva between the lips and the corners, tearing moans of enjoyment, which redoubled each time that the mental lightning joined them in an embrace, rubbing their sexes over their clothes.

In that fit of passion they found themselves standing, imprisoned against the cold wall of the elevator. As Sougo stepped in to steal another deep kiss, Kagura slipped one leg around his carved waist and groped for the bulk of the officer's crotch. He began to shake it avidly and audaciously as he felt himself becoming thicker and thicker. In that whirlwind of friction, her dress descended in its entirety, curling around her waist and exposing her breasts.

The chestnut tree separated only to traverse the whole with his eyes, willing to devour every inch of her body. He ventured then, tearing mounds between pleasant and painful, creating a trail of bites and kisses to her navel. He then felt that he was being roughly grabbed by his hair and pushed to the ground sitting on the ground, with the Yato girl sitting on top of him, but still curled like a tick around him.

In what looked like a ridiculous attempt to take control, she pulled the member out of his pants and positioned him at the entrance to her cavity that was revealed with her underwear on one side. Impatient, she brusquely pushed him inside with a hurry. A stream of hot steam settled under his diaphragm, forcing them to breathe hard. Sougo felt so willing, so wet that it sank inside her to the top of her insides.

It was the first time for her, of course. If that hurt? did not notice. She felt so damned good that nothing else mattered to her. That pleasure could only be compared to the pleasure she felt in fighting, ironically, with the same guy who was doing all that. In order to make penetration much deeper, she curled up even more. The unexpected jealousy plunged him deep into her vagina. He looked her straight in the eyes, totally lost in her own ecstasy, and he saw how her pinkish nipples rose gracefully because of the excitement and his previous bites.

Okita growled, hitting the ground with her free palm, the other remaining around one of the girl's breasts.

"Damn China, give me a break, I do not want to be so rough with you." That phrase, as simple as it was, was probably the most sincere thing he had said to the Yato girl until that day.

Even so, the young woman, oblivious to her voice, enjoyed her own enjoyment, swinging her hips around his member, rising and falling on it, jumping wildly and sweating as if running a marathon.

_"To hell."_

In a moment of decision, Sougo took the reins of the situation and taking it abruptly from her left arm, he turned it until it was positioned in four. He settled behind her and roughly wrapped his hand in his vermilion hair, forcing her to throw her head back. He began to ram it hard, as if violence was the only means of communication between them. He felt her stirring under him, looking for a way to face him, to which he responded by supporting his free hand on her snowy back and forcing her to lie on the floor, even with her perfect ass in the air for his own pleasure. He remembered all the times when they were strung together in fights with a clean, dry fist, and after denying it, he accepted that he unconsciously related that violence to his deepest desire to attack her, as he was doing now.

It was there when Kagura shouted her nickname - he wished it had been his name - with a kind of sob, and knew then that she was coming, for her sex squeezed his with a pulsing strength, and he knew it would be histurn to he. He released her hair and grabbed her hips with both hands to impale her in a final thrust. The violent orgasm was the wildest he had experienced in a long time, because it was impossible to silence grunts that ripped his throat. Trembling and drenched in sweat, he sank into she as the ecstasy subsided, moving his hips as he emptied himself inside.

Kagura did not bother to remove the sweat that soaked her forehead, sticking her long hair to her. When little by little she recovered her reason and the notion of time and space, her body began to ache. On her left side was the sadist, without the black vest on and his clothes stuck to him by the sweat, taking long puffs of air to catch his breath.

_"Ups ... What did I do?"_

Slowly he opened his eyes, and looked at her wearily. After a couple of seconds, both smiled arrogantly and then broke the silence saying in unison:

"You lost, I won."

Okita slowly got up from her place. They both knew it. Both felt delinquent and happy at the same time.

"From today I will collect my prize, slave."

"You're a lousy loser, China."

"You fell first."

"And also a liar, you just want to protect your weakness."

"Weak? Do you want me to remind you who changed the challenge just because he felt threatened?" he ignored her. "Anyway, I won, I knew you could not run away from my charms." She began to dress heavily, throwing her long hair forward of her shoulders, in a vague attempt to cover the marks that lay on her skin.

"China, you just accepted all this because you're in love with me." His breathing had normalized, so he no longer spoke agitated as he had done a few minutes before.

"Accept it first."

"By saying that, it means you are."

Kagura blushed at that. "He who is in love here is you!"

"It may be, China monster." and then he smiled so damn cute that Kagura almost melted. Those piranhas in her stomach will never leave her alone.

"T-then maybe I feel that way too, you damned sadist."

* * *

 

"It's about time." Gintoki sighed with relief when he saw that the elevator had been repaired and the doors opened to reveal the annoying alien living under its roof.

But the annoying extraterrestrial did not wait for the door to open in its entirety to come out like a bolt of lightning passing through all those present while shouting something like: _"I have to go to the bathroom!"_

 

Hijikata, Shinpachi, Kondo and Gintoki observed then to Sougo that left impassive as always, in spite of that several drops of sweat slipped from his hair. The shiroyasha wrinkled his nose, feeling the smell of sweat and metal. He paled as he contemplated the possibility that his annoying alien was no longer his.

"Souichiro-kun, Kagura and you-"

"It's Sougo, Danna, and nothing unusual happened."

But even if he denied it, the small smile on his lips betrayed him a little.

 

 

 


End file.
